conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Messages
Hidden Messages are secrets found using the ASE throughout some levels in The Conduit's campaign. These terms, dates, and statements have a deeper history involved with the game more than they appear and are meant to heighten the sense of conspiracy and mystery. Many messages reference some not well known United States government organizations, UFO sites, historical events, and people. It is unknown who wrote the messages, but it is however speculated that the Drudge wrote these hidden messages as they are written in the Drudge alphabet. Some examples are: *"You are not paranoid! You are right!" *"Colares was more successful than Roswell..." This is a reference to Colares in which the victims reported having burns where they had a light from a UFO shone on them *Timeline List of Messages in The Conduit Mission 1 - Threshold 1: "Colares was more successful than Roswell " 2: "The lesser forms will bow before the Annunaki!" Mission 2 - Contagion (no hidden messages) Mission 3 - Enemy 1: "There ought to be limits to freedom..." 2: "Where is Virginia Dare?" 3: "The union of Ellinor and Ananias Dare was the catalyst!!" 4: "Virginia Dare was the first Puppet of our Master!" 5: "Puppet error caused Roswell and Shag Harbour!" 6: "Operation Saucer lulled the sheep back to sleep!" 7: "Is not an alien force already among us?" Mission 4 - Trust 1: "MDCCLXXVI" - in roman numerals this is 1776. 2: "Under the terms of the treaty the Shugurra was returned!" 3: "The Condon Committee was ours!" 4: "Fight and die for the NWO." 5: "Humans should fear the world they call Eris." 6: "The Ducaz came before the Drudge." Mission 5 - Gridlock 1: "Weep for long lost Nibiru!" 2: "And from the Cat's Eye Nebula they came forth" 3: "Ad astra per aspera" 4: "XXIII" - the number 23. 5: "Darkness seems scarcely different from light..." 6: "You are not paranoid - you are right!" 7: "People without homes will not quarrel with their leaders!" Mission 6 - Invasion 1: "Novus ordo seclorum" 2: "The sacrilege of BayanKara-Ula will not be forgotten" 3: "The Dropa came down from the clouds..." 4: "XLII" - 42, a number popular with fans of Douglas Adams' novel 'The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy' as the failed answer to life. 5: "We must join with the others to bring forth a new world order" 6: "The Attas shall pay for our exile and imprisonment" 7: "Final destiny of the gods" Mission 7 - Homeland 1: "Sapere aude" 2: "Every valuable commodity fades before Vril" 3: "Ducaz are but one of the many servants" 4: "Who now watches over the Atu-Waa " 5: "Our masters feed on the gnosis of the lesser beings!!" 6: "I have seen the fnords!" 7: "Annuit coeptis" Mission 8 - Checkmate 1: "MMXII" - 2012, a number popular with many cataclysm theories as it is the supposed end of the Mayan Calendar. 2: "Death to the Attas" 3: "Bellum omnium contra omnes" 4: "Enlil was victorious at the place humans call Kecksburg!" 5: "CVIII" - 108, a number important to several religions and among others, Konami's Suikoden series. 6: "The world is in a constant conspiracy against the brave." Mission 9 - Closure (no hidden messages) List of Messages in Conduit 2 Oil Rig 1: ONE MUST FIGHT FOR A LIFE FOR ACTION, NOT REACTION. 2: OUR MASTER BROKE AVRO ARROW. 3: THE PORT CHICAGO EXPLOSION WAS NUCLEAR. 4: EXAGGERATION IS TRUTH THAT HAS LOST IT'S TEMPER. 5: THE NEANDERTHALS WERE MURDERED. 6: TRUTH NEVER DAMAGES A CAUSE THAT IS JUST. 7: THE PORT CHICAGO EXPLOSION WAS NUCLEAR. 8: AGENDA 21 PROCEADS ON SCHEDULE. 9: I COME NOT TO BRING PEACE, BUT TO BRING A SWORD. Washington D.C. 1: ATLANTIS WILL RISE AGAIN. 2: NO NATION COULD PRESERVE IT'S FREEDOM IN THE MIDST OF CONTINUAL WAR. 3: WE WROTE THE SEPTEMBER DOSSIER. 4: LOTAN STILL GUARDS THIS PLACE. 5: OPERATION NORTHWOOD WAS BUT THE FIRST OF MANY. 6: SUMERIA WAS CREATED BY OUR MASTERS. Hidden Plot Hidden messages written in The Conduit help explain a hidden story that is not explained through character conversations or objectives, but allow an explanation of some unexplained and completed historical events throughout the history of the United States and the world by means of connecting them to the story of The Conduit. Players should first check The Conduit's story Here. It is advised as the Hidden Plot contains plot spoilers. '"The lesser forms will bow before the Annunaki!"' The Annunaki are in history, noted as deities to ancient Sumerians. The Annunaki were known as guides or gods to the Sumerians. Their home planet was known as Nibiru, the twelfth planet. Nibiru, said to be larger than Earth, had a collision with Taimat, a planet supposedly between Mars, the fourth planet from the sun and Jupiter, the fifth planet from the sun. The collision's effect created Earth and the asteroid belt around Mars. Bowing is considered a form of surrender or to please higher authority. Both symbolize bringing ones head lower than another, which makes one person below the other. The Annunaki are the alien race of which Prometheus, Enlil, and the Unknown Alien are supposedly associated with. Enlil was exiled to Earth from Nibiru more than 240 years before the events of The Conduit took place. Upon his arrival, his plans supposedly went into motion in an attempt to take over the world. Prometheus, Enlil and the Unknown Alien were all in accordance to the world domination plan, but Prometheus had betrayed Enlil and the Unknown Alien and had "given fire to the humans". This quote is a referenced from the Greek Mythology of the titan Prometheus who stole fire from Zeus and gave it to humans. Notes: * Tiamat and Nibiru are names for the suggested planets proposed by Zecharia Sitchin. These space objects have been determined by the astrological community as non existent planets. * Ancient Sumerian Astrologists believed in the planet of Nibiru, of which the guides or gods dwell. * Nibiru is also the main headline of the "Nibiru Collision", a supposed 2012 earth destruction or near destruction theory of where Nibiru will pass by earth or collide with Earth in 2012. * Annunaki can be spelled different ways as there is no exact translation. '"Where is Virginia Dare?"' Virginia Dare was the first child born of English parents in North America on August 18, 1587. She was a part of the Roanoke Colony based in today's North Carolina, United States. The Roanoke Colony had disappeared sometime after 1587 and since then was also known as "The Lost Colony" due to the undetermined disappearances of the colonists who landed there. John White, her grandfather traveled with her parents Ellinor and Ananias Dare to North Carolina in 1587. The same year, White departed back to England for supplies. Unable to return to the colony till 1590, White found the colony abandoned upon arrival. The hidden message is pointing out the mystery of the disappearance of Virginia Dare and the Roanoke Colony. Notes: * The discovery of Virginia's life was disclosed by John White while in England. '"The union of Ellinor and Ananias Dare was the catalyst!!"' The definition of "catalyst" is the beginning of a change of events. This can be interpreted as the union of Ellinor and Ananias Dare was the first sign of change for the Roanoke Colonists. Notes: * The Lost Colonists were the second group from England to have attempted to settle in Roanoke Island. '"Virginia Dare was the first Puppet of our Master!"' Notes: '"Puppet error caused Roswell and Shag Harbor!"' In 1947, reports surfaced of a UFO crashing near Roswell, New Mexico. The event is said to contain the recovery of debris, and alien corpses by the United States Military, some were supposedly still alive. The event was announced publicly on July 8, 1947 by newspapers that picked up on the issued press release from the Roswell Army Air Field. An accusation was made that the crash actually occurred in mid June, 1947. This point was made by a foreman named William Ware Mack Brazel who found what supposedly was debris from the UFO weeks before the press release. On the night of October 4, 1967, a supposed crash had occurred in the south shores near Shag Harbour, Nova Scotia, Canada. Reports state that the crashed object sounded like a bomb. A low lit object fell from the sky and landed in the water where then after an explosive sound was heard. Witnesses quickly reported the incident to the RCMP, the Royal Canadian Mountain Police. RCMP officers headed on seen and radioed the Rescue Coordination Center in Halifax, Nova Scotia, but upon doing so the object sunk into the waters from view. During the days of the incident, the Canadian Government was heatedly involved in the search and recovery of the object. Divers had assembled two days following the incident and searched for debris of the craft. A local fisherman reported that divers carried up what appeared to be aluminum colored metal from the depths. Notes: *The Roswell Army Air Field at first declared that the object was a disc and was being looked over by the 509th Operations Group. *After recovery, the United States Military issued a report stating that the "UFO" belonged to Project Mogul, which used high-altitude balloons with microphones attached to sense sound waves from Soviet Union atomic bomb tests. *Footage of the supposed alien autopsy was leaked and was aired in the United States from a documentary by Fox Television in August of 1995. *"Harbour" can be spelled as "Harbour" or "Harbor", in The Conduit, the term is spelled in American styled writing rather than Canadian. *The object that landed in Shag Harbour has not been officially identified to this day and would be correctly called as UFO. *There is a highway sign near Shag Harbour that indicated the 1967 UFO incident. '"Operation Saucer lulled the sheep back to sleep!"' In 1977, an outbreak of UFO sightings were reported. Some firing beams of radiation at residents leaving burn marks in the island of Colares, Brazil. It became known as the Colares UFO Flap. The Brazilian Government after dispatched a team to investigate the alleged events under the codename "Operation Saucer". After the outbreak, the Brazilian Air Force released documented information of eye witness accounts, their own expeiences, drawings and photographs of the UFOs. The operation was lead by Captain Uyrange Bolivar Soares Nogueira de Hollanda Lima. Notes: *In 1978, Uyrange was interviewed by UFO news and research sources and supposedly committed suicide by hanging by his own belt sometime after the interview. References Category:The Conduit